Please Be Mine
by HoLlYwO0dxx
Summary: What happens when 3 girls meet there favorite band the Jonas Brothers? Will romances blosoom? Only the story will tell :


Brooke

Brooke. Emma and Megan are best friends. Brooke had naturally wavy brown hair. Emma was the Cali girl with blonde hair that she usually let fall around her shoulders. Megan had the most amazing red hair and green eyes that sparkled when she smiled.

On with the episode…

"Oh this a SOS" Emma picked up her cell phone

"Hello"

"Emma meet us at Cold Stone" Emma immediately noticed it was Brooke one of her two best friends. Emma welcomed the blast of air conditioning as she walked in to the Short Hills mall. She made her way over to the food court spotting her two friends, Emma raced over hugging them

"Hey" Emma said

"Ems!" said Megan said squezzing her BFF, "How's O.J.D"

"Amazing" Emma smiled

"We ordered you a vanilla with gummy bears"

"Thanks" said Emma taking a bite. Behind them a voice whined,

"Cold Stone!"

"No Frankie, Carvel"

"No way Kev Smoothies!"

"RITAS!"

The three girls turned around and there stood Frankie, Nick, Joe and Kevin Jonas

"Ah-Ma-God" the girls said in unison. Kevin must of heard because he whipped his head around and made eye contact with Megan he winked at her then turned around touched his hair whispered to his brothers and pointed at the three girls.

"Oh My Jonas" the threesome squealed. Megan felt a tap on her shoulder and there stood Kevin Jonas.

"Hey I'm Kevin" he said "What's Up?"

"Hi" said Megan managing to keep it cool, "I'm Megan"

"Don't let your O.J.D take you now" snickered Emma

"O.J.D" questioned Joe

"Obsessive Jonas Disorder" Emma replied

"I Love it" said Nick smiling at Emma

"What's your name?"

"Emm-" Emma was about to reply when her phone rang "And I'll wait for her to come" Australia played

"Hello" she answered

"Hey Emma its Zak"

"Leave Me alone!" said Emma "NO I wont go out with you!"

"Jezze" said Zak as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Nick

"Some stalker" muttered Emma

Nick Laughed. "I've got experience with that". Frankie taps Nick on the back.

"Nick" asked Frankie

"What!" asked Nick

"Do you like that girl?" he asked pointing at Emma

"I don't know" said Nick blushing while Emma's faced lit up

"He does" said Frankie to Emma, "His face always used to turn red when he talks to Miley, though that was before they broke up, guess what Nick called her a know it all female dog". Nick turned a shade of crimson and pushed Frankie out of the way.

"Can I have your phone number?" he muttered

"Sure its 768-234-0385, yours?" Emma replied

"818-748-8887, do you have AIM?" said Nick

"Yep my screen name is JonasLovexx" said Emma

"Nice" said Nick, "Mine is Jonas3n"

"Thanks" Emma replied

"Well I've gotta go" said Nick, "Talk to you soon?"

"Bye" said Emma. As soon as the boys were out of sight she started jumping up and down screaming.

"AHHHH!!, I HAVE NICK JONAS'S NUMBER AND SCREENNAME!!", Emma was flipping out. Three seconds later her cell phone rang with a "She's a Underdog, Lives next door to me" She flipped open the top it was text from 818-748-8887 it said "Hey Emma, It's Nick" AHH! Emma started to flip ot some more! TEXTS FROM NICK JONAS! It felt like a dream.

"GUSS WHAT!?", shouted Megan, "KEVIN TOLD ME I WAS THE PRETTIEST GIRL HE HAD EVER SEEN AND INVITED ME OUT TO DINNER TOMMROW NIGHT!!". Once again the trio rejoiced in Megan's happiness.

"Anything happen with you Brooke?" asked Emma smiling at her friend

"I GOT KEVINS NUMBER AND HE ASKED ME OUT!" screamed Brooke. The three friends raced home to there own houses. Emma raced on to I.M hoping Nick would be on sure enough a I.M popped up from Jonas3n

Jonas3n:Hey

JonasLovexx:Heyy

Jonas3n:Wats up?

JonasLovexx:nmu?

Jonas3n:Thinking about this grl I like…but idk if she likes me

JonasLovexx:oh do I happen to know her?

Jonas3n:Yeah you guys are bffs

JonasLovexx:when did you meet her?

Jonas3n:just today shes so amazing

Jonas3n:her name begins with a e and ends with an a

JonasLovexx:me!!

Jonas3n: shhhh ;

JonasLovexx: are you for real!?

Jonas3n: course, emma, would you be willing to be my girlfriend?

JonasLovexx:YESS!!


End file.
